Certain errors may be produced in production, assembly and debugging processes of an optical apparatus and these errors may cause a whole output optical path to deviate from an originally designed optical path. Therefore, calibration may need to be performed before normal use and an optical device in the optical apparatus is further fixed after the calibration.